


Tattoo

by curiouser_curiouser



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouser_curiouser/pseuds/curiouser_curiouser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that Leo Valdez decides he never wants to lose a bet to Jason Grace and Percy Jackson again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

"Do I really have to do this?" Leo Valdez asked his best friends, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, as he tapped his foot on the concrete property of the 'Death's Children' tattoo parlor in downtown Brooklyn. 

The young Latino had made a bet with Percy and Jason that he could go a week without cracking a sexual joke, or just a joke in general.  
Leo being Leo, he couldn't do it. The price was getting a tattoo of his friends' choice. 

Leo had always claimed he was the baddest badass on Long Island.  
He'd even bought the newest model of Vulcan Motorcycle's to prove his point, and those were pretty expensive.  
But Leo'd never once thought about a tattoo, especially not at some creepy street parlor in downtown Brooklyn, where he didn't see anyone on the sidewalks other than drug dealers and a gang of gothic teenagers smoking pot.

"A bet is a bet," Jason smirked, crossing his arms. "It's nothing to afraid of, my best bud's gonna do your tattoo."

Percy frowned. "I thought I was your best bud."  
Jason rolled his eyes. 

"You're my boyfriend, Fish Stick." Jason turned to face Leo, who was watching their short little bickering back and forth. Jason grinned at him and excitedly said "Let's go get that tattoo."  
Leo reluctantly nodded. 

"Wait," He said, all of a sudden looking offended. "I thought I was your best bud."  
Jason groaned. 

"You're my best friend, Leo."

Leo knitted his eyebrows. "What's the difference?"

Jason flicked his head. "Stop stalling."  
He put his hands on Leo's shoulders and turned to the door. 

Percy stepped in front of the two boys and pushed the door open, triggering weird sounding wind chimes from above them.  
There were different paintings on the red lit walls, some disturbing, some just plain gorgeous.  
Leo was already impressed, he knew then that he wouldn't ever judge a book by it's cover again. 

((A/N: THE END! I hope this gave you a valuable lesson --- Hehe, just kidding))

"Death Breath?" Jason called out into the emptiness of the front of the shop. Leo waited quietly next to Jason, nervous. Then he heard footsteps from the back.

A boy with pale skin and messy black hair stepped out from behind the wall.  
He wore sleeveless ripped vest and a skull shirt with tight ripped jeans and black combat boots. "Superman?"

Jason walked up to him and gave an awkward brotherly hug. "How are you?"  
'Death Breath' groaned and pulled away. 

"Well, I'm not dead," He deadpanned, walking behind the main counter where a bunch of paperwork blew in the light winds coming from the open door.  
Jason rolled his eyes and turned to the Latino. 

"This is Nico," He said, pointing his hand out towards the younger looking boy. "He's just your local pessimistic tattoo artist and one of my best friends from middle school." 

Nico nodded in agreement. "Anyways, what do you want?"  
It came out a bit harsh, Leo raised his eyebrow at Jason. 

Percy walked up from behind and put an arm around Leo. "Little Leo Valdez wants to get a tattoo."  
Leo groaned. 

"I'm not little," He turned back to Nico, who was seemingly gaping at him. "I... Yeah, I just wanted to get one. You know, 'cause I'm just that cool. And a bit of a masochist." 

Jason maniacally laughed. "Oh, please. He just lost a bet."  
Nico playfully rolled his eyes. 

"Okay," He began, taking out something that looked of a menu from some fancy restaurant, but it had different tattoo example's on it. He handed it to Leo. "Do you just want to start off with a small tattoo, for first timers?" 

Percy smirked. "Oh, no... See, Leo here is going to get something else."  
Nico furrowed his eyebrows as Jason went to whisper something in his ear. 

"Do you want him to kill you?" Nico asked when Jason pulled away, a tomato red blush plastered across his cheeks. "Do you want me to kill you?"  
Leo frowned. 

"Wait, what's the tattoo?" He asked, glancing between the two eagerly.  
Percy maniacally laughed as Jason talked. 

"Don't tell him, Nico," He murmured, devilishly smirking.  
Nico bit his lip. 

"I'm not doing this tattoo, Jason," Nico griped, his cheeks red.  
Leo groaned. 

"And I ask again," He began. "What the hell is this tattoo?!"  
Jason and Percy completely ignored his question and turned back to Nico. 

"We'll pay you in cash," Percy insisted, his eyes mischievous and hopeful.  
Nico bit his lip, which Leo found cute.

"Percy," Leo grumbled. "You said this guy does free tattoos."  
He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about how Nico wasn't going to do it without the money. 

Nico groaned. "Fine. I want a lot, though. And I'm pretty sure Mr. Latino Santa Helper over there is going to make you pay him after he sees this, too." 

Leo raised his eyebrows at the nickname, not to mention the nagging suspicion of what the hell this tattoo was.

"What is the tattoo?" Leo asked again, trying to stay as calm as humanly possible. "If I'm going to get a tattoo - A permanent tattoo - I want to know what is going to be stuck to my body for, like, ever." 

Jason sympathetically smiled for the first time since the bet started. "It's a surprise." 

|-|-|

The tattoo took merely ten minutes, minutes that basically felt like torturous hours. The only reason Leo didn't run off screaming after the first seconds the needle hit his skin was because of his curiosity to know what had been engraved into his wrist that was being hidden. 

He felt the raging need to know what this tattoo was and he was about to find out. 

Nico wiped the tattoo spot down with a blue cloth with a blush on his face. "You... You ready to see it?"

Leo took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded, slowly pulling his wrist up to his face. 

After reading the word written in elegant font with furrowed eyebrows, Leo asked, "What does Valdangelo mean?"


End file.
